The Wayward Dead
by Neganslilmonster
Summary: *SPN Season 14 spoilers!* Chuck, better known as God, ends the story of Supernatural by unleashes spirits from hell, and zombies. Before abandoning that world for a new one, Chuck leaves one final fuck you to the Winchesters, he expels John and Mary from Heaven, to hell on earth. Mary dies, John takes on the persona of Negan to cope, what happens when the boys run into Saviors?
1. Chapter 1: Moriah

Disclaimer: I don't own any walking dead or supernatural characters, this is just a fanfic for fun, just like what everyone else writes on here.

* * *

Author's note: The beginning of the Zombie apocalypse takes place at the season 14 season finale of supernatural, so there WILL be spoilers from today's episode, I wanted to make a walking dead/Supernatural crossover for a very long time, but today's season finale of Supernatural was the PERFECT place for the zombie apocalypse to fit. (The first few chapters will be about the end of Supernatural, and then we'll get into the walking dead parts of the story, so please bear with me. Everything written now is just Canon from the last episode basically.)

* * *

Chapter 1:

Dean stood confidently in the graveyard, the equalizer pointed right at Jack. Dean was ready to take them both out right then and there, and end this madness once and for all.

While Dean didn't exactly want to die, he wasn't going to let his mother's murderer cause more harm to the world. Maybe even end it. This was the way it had to be. God said so himself. And he was ready.

In response, Jack got to his knees, accepting his faith. After all they have been through, He still trusted the Winchesters.

Dean lowers his gun only slightly, taken aback by jacks cooperation. Trying to read the boy's expression in case it was some kind of trick once he's convinced that it isn't, the eldest Winchester brother takes fifteen steps closer, just to make sure he has a clear shot.

Tires screech from a distance, Dean would have to be quick, because surely Sam or Cas would try to talk him out of it, but both Dean and Jack have already accepted their deaths by now.

That's when Jack speaks again, catching Dean off guard yet again.

"I understand." The Nephilim said in a soft, understanding voice.

"I know what I've done." He adds, genuinely. Sam's voice can be heard approaching. Dean's hesitant, but his gun pointed at the boy remains.

"Stay back, Sam." The older brother warns sternly, as Sam finally arrives to the party.

Sam does as his brother says, and watches in horror, not yet ready to lose both his brother, and the kid he helped raise all at once.

"And you were right. All along. I am a monster." Jack admits with a head nod. Dean feels almost heartbroken at the realization. While Dean had thought he was right, he didn't want to be.

"Do. Something." Sam pleads their God with a panicked whisper, who just stands there amused by his creations.

That's when Sam realized...God was enjoying the show they were putting on for him. Only it wasn't a show. It was their lives. And God was enjoying their pain. Their family being ripped away right before him.

Dean cocks the gun, ready to do what needed to be done. Only, those eyes. This was Jack. Jack, who liked sugary cereal like himself, who was still so young in this world, who himself, Sam and Cas had all agreed to teach and protect. He may not have a soul. But this was still Jack, nonetheless.

Dean lowers the gun. He couldn't do this bot because it would end his life also, he couldn't care less about himself. And even though Jack has done some unforgivable things, he was still family.

Dean clicks the safety on, and tosses the equalizer aside to announce his decision.

Cas, Sam, and Chuck approach the two closer.

"No!" Chuck's voice spoke, making Sam who was standing besides him jump.

"Pick it up!" God orders him, while literally stepping in now.

"Pick it up!" Chuck repeats, receiving looks from all members of the party.

"The hell Chu-" Dean starts to ask before he's interrupted.

"This isn't how the story's supposed to end!" Chuck explains aggravated, like a frustrated director with unwilling actors.

"The story?" Cas asks his father in question.

"Look! at the-the- the gathering storm, the gun, the-the father, killing his own son." Chuck says gesturing to Dean, then Jack, trying to set the scene for them.

"This is Abraham and Isaac. This is EPIC!" Chuck explains to Dean, who scowls his brow in confusion at their creator.

"Wait, what are you saying?" He asks.

"He's saying he's been playing us." Sam explains, giving Chuck the same look. Chuck just sighs in response as he's been found out now. Chuck receives painfully shocked looks from Cas, Dean and Jack as well, when Sam explains God's selfish plan.

"This _whole_ time…" Sam realizes aloud. Chuck looks to Dean shaking his head, wanting Dean to still act in his little bible re-enactment.

"Our entire lives!... Mom, Dad… everything, this is all you, you wrote it all. Right? Because...because what?! We're your favorite show? We're part of your story?" Sam asked pissed off more than he's ever been at anyone.

"Dean, no offense but your brother's stupid and crazy." He says trying to cover up everything Sam has just revealed about him.

"That kid is still dangerous. So. Pick up the gun, Pick. It. Up." God commands him.

Dean's realizing now, that everything Sam had said was true, why should he listen to God, when he was never there for him, or anybody. He enjoyed their suffering. No, Dean wasn't going to take orders from anyone, not even God himself.

"Pull the trigger...and I'll bring her back." Chuck says, and Dean looks at him, appalled.

"Your mom." Chuck says, just to be clear. And it was all too God Damn good to be true. Amara brought Mary back for all of the hardships Dean had been through, since that was what he wanted most in the world. But God, bribing him with this… it's not right. It felt all kinds of wrong. Dean felt sick to his stomach at the suggestion.

"No." Dean shakes his head, taking some steps back, away from Chuck to stand with his brother.

"No." He repeats firmly. Chuck is shocked at the rejection of his generous offer, an offer he thought Dean Winchester would never refuse.

"My mom was my hero. And I miss her, and I will miss her every second of my life. But she would not want this." Dean says, and Chuck almost looks like he understands.

"And it's not like you even really care." Dean says, telling it like it is.

"Cause Sam's right. The apocalypse. The first go around. With Lucifer, and Michael. You knew everything that was going on. So why the games, _Chuck?_ HUH?!" He lifts his arm" raising his voice at him now.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SNAP YOUR FINGERS AND END IT?!" He asks the most powerful being in all the universe.

"Look, I-" Chuck starts but is cut off by another realization from Sam.

"And every other bad thing we've been killing, and dying over…?" Sam scoffs at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Where were you? Sitting back and watching us suffer? So we can do this over and over and over again? Fighting? Losing people we love? When does it end? Tell me!" The youngest Winchester demands.

There's a pause, Chuck deciding how to talk himself out of this next.

"Dean, don't do this-" he says trying to salvage what he can from the situation.

"No. We're done talking." Dean decides.

"Cause this, this isn't just a story. IT'S OUR LIVES." Dean yells, trying to get this realization through God's thick skull.

"So, God, or no God, you go to hell." Dean says pointing an accusing finger at Chuck.

Chuck gives an amused smile at this little outburst.

"Have it your way." He says finally to his disobedient creations. With a snap of God's fingers, Jack's blasted with a painfully bright light and screams in pain.

Sam, Dean, and Cas watch shocked.

"Stop it!" Dean begs as God continues, Cas tries his damnedest to heal Jack. Though he didn't think he could understand do God's actions, he had to try.

"Stop it!" Dean takes one step forward and Chuck sends him flying the opposite direction, right into a headstone. Dean lands and falls hard. Sam stands helpless, panicking now. Sam grabs the equalizer quickly.

"Hey, Chuck." He says raising it up and pointing it at their God. He squeezes the trigger and everything goes black.

Sam squeezed the trigger, and shoots Chuck in the shoulder. The Same happens to Sam, though Sam falls to the ground from the shot, while Chuck is still standing, not harmed in the slightest from the shot. Dean looks to Sammy panicked, as he thought the equalizer would kill both the person shot and the person doing the shooting. Though both Chuck and Sam remained breathing.

Sam winces in pain on the ground, while Chuck looks annoyed at the minor inconvenience.

"Fine!...That's the way you want it?" he says with an eye roll. Team free will's eyes are locked on God as he announces with a shake of the hand…

"Story's over. Welcome to the end."

And just like that, God was gone, the Sun had vanished. The trio looks around confused. Dean pinching from his fall earlier, but walking it off. Sam tending to his wound, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Cas mourning the loss of their child.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asks his little brother, concerned."

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sam confirms, grunting as he gets up.

The three of them see Jack's lifeless body on the ground.

"But I thought Chuck said that the gun was the only thing that could…" Dean starts, but trails off not able to speak of Jack's fate.

"He's a writer…" Cas says, clearly hurt by his creator and father.

"Writers lie…" he admits out loud, devastated by the betrayal if his father, and the loss of his son.

With not even a minute to mourn, the earth begins to shake. Startling all three of them. They glance around them, searching for the source of the commotion.

Spirits begin to shoot out from the ground, into the sky.

"The hell is happening?!" Dean asks as they all look to the sky.

"Souls...souls from hell…" Cas explains as they watch them fly all around them.

All the horrors they have faced before. Bloody Mary, la la Lora, the clown, every soul from hell, the dead from the graves that surrounded them, All unleashed, because God was now their enemy.

A moment of shock washes over their faces. Cas pulls out his angel blade, ready to defend the Winchesters and himself. Dean quickly grabs two rusty iron metal rods from a graveyard fence, For himself and Sammy. They were outnumbered for sure, but they weren't going down without a fight.

The undead drew in closer. It looked like this could very well be the end for our heroes, as the walking dead circles them, and attacks.

Sam, Dean, and Cas fought like they never have before. They were growing exhausted, but they weren't about to give up. The bodies of the undead piled up around them. The tree men were entirely covered in blood. Another hoard approaches from afar, and while a Winchester would never run from a fight, had they stayed it would ensure their death.

Dean stabbed another close by zombie, not seeming to care about the oncoming hoard.

"Dean! Come on!" Sam had to literally drag him away, as himself and Castiel headed to where Dean had parked the impala.

Once they make it the car, Sam in the driver's seat for once, he starts the engine and get out of the graveyard as quickly as possible, hitting a few undead on the way out.

Dean pulls down the passenger seat mirror and wipes some of the blood on his face, after long minutes of silence from the shock of all the events that had just happened.

Sam glances over at Dean trying to clean his face, which seemed very out of character for his brother. Sam cleared his throat before speaking up.

"U-uh Dean, don't you think that Can wait til we get back from the bunker- I-I mean we have bigger issues here don't you thi-"

Dean interrupts his brother in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I know we got bigger problems Sammy! But I look like freaking Carrie!" He says with a bit of anger in his voice as he adjusts the rear view mirror back in place, leaning back in his chair.

Sam nods and they sit there in silence til they get back to the bunker. He understood that Dean was just trying to distract himself from everything that had just happened. The streets had spirits flying everywhere, the undead attacking people, it was madness, far too much for them to even attempt to help. For now, they just had to lay low and figure out a way to un do God will, if that were possible.

They've had many enemies, but not God himself.

* * *

Another dang Author's note: Thanks for reading! stayed up til 1am after today's season finale of supernatural! I was just so inspired! please, if you read this, leave a review, feel free to give me criticism, and it may not make sense now, but I hope the rest of the story will in the next update! I can't wait to get some walking dead up in this story! again, thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: John Negan Winchester

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

John and Mary Winchester sat in their little corner of heaven, in peace as they have since Mary died the second time.

That is, until someone invaded their peaceful sanctuary. Mary laughed at John's joke and gave him a peck on the lips, when she pulled away from him, she saw a bearded man standing across from him, and he didn't look very happy.

Mary nudged John to look, and he did. Neither for them recognized the man.

"Who are you?" John asked, standing up, pulling Mary behind him. The man just laughed lightly, then smiled looking at two of them.

"Well, some call me the man upstairs, though I suppose we're all upstairs now, aren't we?" He says and Mary's eyes widen.

"God…" she says, and he shakes his head, then nods.

"Well yeah, but I prefer Chuck." He informs them, John and Mary give each other odd looks.

"Now, let's cut the chit chat short, shall we. I'm here because your boys, don't listen." He said, pacing back and forth.

"Sam was always a rebel in his own kind of way, That I understand, but Dean? I was so sure that you had made him the perfect soldier, to just do, and not ask questions." He says, jabbing a finger at John's shoulder.

John and Mary just listened, as Chuck went on ranting.

"Maybe in the next one, I'll bring you back, so he'll stay that way. So he'll obey me, and I can finally get it right! Next time, I'll bring you back from hell, like I did Dean, and you'll whoop him into shape." He says with anger, then turns over to Mary and John.

"Bring me back from Hell?" John asks and Chuck nods.

"Oh that's right, I wiped your memory of hell, when you entered heaven." Chuck smacks his forehead in a face palm.

"Don't worry, it'll all come crashing back soon enough." Chuck threatens.

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asks him, giving Mary a glance.

"It means, that this world's Sam and Dean, made a mess of my vision, and their parents don't deserve a sanctuary here in heaven. Consider this an eviction." Chuck informs them.

"Wait, what-" Mary starts, but Chuck snaps his fingers and John and Mary find themselves ripped from the comfort of their heaven, and in a waste land of bodies.

Mary holds onto John and they both look around. Nothing but burnt bodies on the ground.

"Is this...hell?" Mary asks, as soon as the word hell leaves her lips, a few strained flash backs come to John's mind. Like he's trying to remember a dream he had, but couldn't quite remember, a memory maybe.

"N...no, it's not. Let's, get out of here." He says, dragging Mary along by the wrist. They scavenge on the near by bodies laying about for a cell phone.

Mary finds one. "Aha!" She says pulling it from the corpse's breast pocket. She unlocks the phone and sees it says no signal.

"Huh. No signal. You have any luck?" She asks and John calls back no as he takes a pocket knife from a body.

Mary points across the street.

"Look, someones coming." She says, getting up on her knees.

"Stay here." John commands, and approaches the person walking down the street. Mary crosses her arms but stays put.

"Hey there, could you tell us where we are?" He shouts as the person approaches them, he can see they're limping now.

"Hey...are you okay?" He asks as they get closer, growling and snapping their jaws at him, they lunge at him, and try biting him.

"Whoa. What the fuck?" John says as he holds the zombie back from biting him. He tries to reach the pocket knife he scavenged earlier but couldn't reach, then suddenly the undead creature is impaled through the head with a stick, and falls off him.

John sees Mary standing there, as she helps him up and brushes him off.

"Thanks honey." He says, and she nods at him.

John and Mary travel down the road, they killed a few more zombies on the way. They kept going until they found a car parked at the side of the road. A body and keys found next to it.

"Alright!" John says looking at the licence plate.

"Looks like we're in Virginia." He announces and Mary nods, hoping into the car.

They hop in, and drive down the road til they make it to the city. They both drop their jaws at what they see. Hoards of the undead have taken over, and are coming straight for their car.

John tries to back up, but gets the tire stuck in a pot hole.

"Come on, come on." He says annoyed as the tire spins but takes them nowhere. The undead are already banging on the glass, it looked like they were done for.

That's when they head a machine gun, and the bodies all around the car started dropping to the ground. When the last body fell, John and Mary looked around confused, as no one was around to be seen. John and Mary cautiously exited the vehicle, and looked around, that's when someone approached them, raising their machine gun at the both of them.

"Boy are you lot lucky to have run into me when you did." He said, and Mary decides to speak up.

"Could you tell us what's going on?" she asks eyeing his gun, then him. He nods then shrugs.

"don't know, just sort of outbreak. We thought by now the government or some shit would show up, but it seems we're on our own. I've got a group, care to join us, it's better to stay in groups, out here on your own with these monsters, it ain't safe." he says, John and Mary just looked at each other, before deciding.

"Sure. why not." John says and the guy lowers his weaponry.

"I'm Gary, who might you two be?" He questions them. John walks up to the guy, sticking his hand out for a formal introduction.

"This is Lucille, and I'm Negan."

* * *

Author's note: Thanks to (especially),Blondie 20000 , Lyla Kerr, and DAWNWRIGHTER for reviewing and reading! I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time, life's been crazy, but I'm not giving up on this fanfic! I'll go back and fix some typos and Grammar in the first chapter (this one too) I don't usually proof read because i'm lazy and get so excited I post the chapter right away haha. Next chapter will be in the boy's point of view!


	3. Chapter 3: The Darkness returns

Chapter 3

* * *

The trio of boys had returned to the bunker they called home for many years now. Covered in blood and guts, sustaining a few very minor I injuries here and there. Cas walks up to Dean.

"Here, let me." He says putting a hand on him, closing his eyes. But, he couldn't heal him. Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean, who still had a few cuts and scrapes here and there.

"I...I can't heal you." Cas shockingly realizes out loud.

"I guess God didn't want angels to take over like his last universe he fucked up." Dean says sauntering over and grabbing a bag of chips, crunching on them.

"I would never-" Cas began but was interrupted by Dean.

"Yeah, but the others would." Dean says with his mouth full. Sam looks at the both of them.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked and Dean and Cas just look at him.

"What "plan" huh?" Dean asks making quotation marks with his hands after he set the bag of chips on the table.

"God damned us. And That's it." Sam furrowed his brow then swallows.

"What do you mean That's it? That can't be it, after all the other apocalypses we've stopped-"

"No, Sam. We didn't stop those. We were Chuck's puppets in an elaborate play. We only saved the world because Chuck left us the tools to find. Because it was fun and entertaining for him. We didn't actually save the world. Chuck had never planned to let the world end all those other times, but now? Now he did. And we don't stand a Damn chance." Dean says walking away from the both of them. Sam and Cas sat there in silence. They knew that Dean was right.

"What about all those people. We can't just let the whole world suffer for our mistake." Sam says looking at Cas. Cas nods.

"I agree. But we're not going without Dean." Cas states, and Sam nods in agreement.

Sam stood up and walked past Cas. "Let me talk to him." He murmers before looking for Dean.

"Maybe you're right about Chuck always watching us, helping us, giving us the tools to save the world before, but it was still us who did it. If anyone has a chance at saving the world, it's us." Sam tells him, and Dean shakes his he'd stubbornly.

"Yeah okay, so we save them. Then what? We end up EXACTLY like that apocalypse world we saved everyone from? Yeah look what happened to them. We brought them here, and Michael killed them." Dean says and looks down.

"Sam, it's hopeless. Just let it play out how Chuck wants, it always does anyways, no matter the choice we make." Dean says and kicks his shoes off. Sam shakes his head.

"The world ended because of us. Chuck is mad at us, not the whole world." Sam says before walking out the door.

Dean sighs and heads off to shower he spent a long time in the shower, the memories or Jack dying flashing in his head, the snap of Chuck's fingers.

After standing under the cool water for a long time, and watching the blood mix with water and flow down the drain, Dean went back to his room with a towel wrapped around himself.

When Dean entered, he saw a woman standing in his room. She had a picture of John, Mary, and little Dean in her hands when she spun around.

"Finally. I thought you would never show." She said and Dean's jaw dropped slightly.

"Amara?" He asked and she nodded.

"Long time no see." She says, setting the picture frame back where she found it, then turned to Dean, eyeing him up and down.

"I was having a grand ol' time before my brother decided to flip the switch. I try to end his precious world, and it's such a big deal, but he can do it at the drop of the hat." She snickers and Dean just stares at her.

"So what, you're gonna help us?" He asks, and Amara shakes her head.

"No. I don't care about this world. But I do care about you. We were bonded once, you and I. I couldn't just abandon you like he did." She says, putting a hand on Dean's cheek.

"So what are you gonna do?" Dean asks looking into her eyes.

"You have an emptiness inside you…" she says, trailing her hand from his cheek, down to his damp neck and chest. She held her hand in the middle of his chest.

"There's something that you want in Virginia."

"Virginia?" Dean asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Will it help undo this mess?" Amara shook her head.

"No. But it's something you want, my Brother may have abandoned this world, but that just means it's yours for the taking." She says, cupping his cheeks, looking into his emerald eyes.

"Not all hope is lost. You still have your free will, this time you won't be manipulated by my brother." She says and she begins to fade away to nothing.

"Wait! Amara!" He yells, but she's gone.

"Amara!" He yells, but she doesn't reappear before him.

Dean leaves his room, duffel packed, clothes on, Sam looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Road trip, boys." Dean tells them, Cas and Sam look at each other, puzzled at the sudden change in Dean.

Dean puts his foot up on a chair and laces up his boot.

"Pack up all the supplies, we're going to Virginia." Dean informs them, and they both look at Dean like he's nuts.

"What's in Virginia?" Cas asks Dean and Dean just shrugs at him.

"Don't know. Amara said there's something we want in Virginia." Dean explains and Sam's eyes widen, Cas looks over at Sam, then back to Dean.

"Amara? As in, God's sister, the darkness, Amara?" Sam asks just to clarify.

"She was here?" Cas asks looking around a bit, then back at Dean.

"She was. Now she's not." When Dean finished lacing up his boots he clapped his hands together once.

"Let's go." He says throwing his bag over I

His shoulder.

"What is it that we're supposed to find? Is it gonna help us save the world?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged in response

"Is it Jack?" Cas asked and Dean's eyes flicked down to the floor, then up at Cas.

"Look, she didn't say what it was. But this is probably our only hope. Maybe we can fix this."

"Are you sure we could trust her?" Cas asked in a rough voice.

"Yeah, Chuck could have put her up to this, for once last joke." Sam adds and Dean shakes his head.

"She wouldn't do that, and I'm not sure what it is, but I'm not gonna sit around like a lazy lard ass waiting for this all to blow over so either you're with me, or you're not." Dean says before walking up the stairs.

Soon after Castiel and Sam followed.

They went on their journey, but it took them a lot longer than they thought it would, helping people along the way, collecting a group of followers as well.

* * *

Author's note: last two of my chapters have been kinda slow, sorry! Next chapter, we'll get back to Mary and John...or should I say Negan and Lucille? haha (I'll explain their aliases in the next chapter. I'll also explain the baseball bat.) Also, Thank you so so much to , and Blondie 2000 for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I said in the description that Mary would die, but who knows what will happen? Winchesters don't always stay dead! haha what other Supernatural characters are you guys looking forward to seeing in the story?


End file.
